Bleach Alphabet Prompts
by Amaya-Ai
Summary: These are some drabbles and oneshots based off my favorite couples. HitsuKarin,IchiRuki,IchiHime,onsided IshiHime,MayurixNemu,MomoxAizen,JintaxUruru,MomoxK ira, and more. T for later chapters, no citrus.
1. Age  IchiRuki

**A/N: Don't make the mistake of thinking I'm one of those die hard IchiRuki fans, I'm kind of open to all couples except HitsuHina. I hope you enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I do hereby give credit to Kubo Tite for the amazing manga and anime that is Bleach.<strong>

**PROMPT A: Age**

**Romance/Humor: IchiRuki**

Ichigo never really thought about Rukia's age ever since he first met her. Therefore, he was appalled when the little soul reaper had told him that she was over 700 years old. He didn't make much of a big deal out of it, though. He'd just crack jokes about it. Whenever she'd forget something, he'd say something wise, like, "Oh, it must be your age. Your mind is slipping."

Most of the time, that'd earn him a sharp pimp-slap to the head, which Ichigo would laugh off and crack more jokes.

However, watching her lovely, modest form walking down the aisle across a carpet which was royal blue, Ichigo decided that her age didn't really matter, for he'd always love Rukia, just as well if she looked like a grandmother.

…But he preferred her looking young and beautiful.

As the ceremony went on and finally they shared their kiss, sealing their entrance into holy matrimony, Rukia, too, pondered upon age.

"Say," she said against his lips as their loved ones clapped for them, "if in most places in the world of the living, someone over 25 is frowned upon in marrying an 18 year old or younger, how is this okay?"

Ichigo pulled her against himself, "You don't look like my grandmother, yet."


	2. Babble GinRukia friendship

**A/N: I hope I did a good job on Gin's dialect. If you don't like it, sorry, but I've already written it, and I'm not going to go back and change it.  
>Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and its characters as well as its plots. I am but a fan of his who wants to further explore his characters.<strong>

**PROMPT B: Babble**

**Humor/Friendship: Involves Gin and Rukia**

"Rukia-chan!" Gin's smile, if possible, got wider at the very sight of her as he stopped on the hardwood floors.

"Captain Ichimaru…sama, chan, san!" she jumped, covering her mouth when she realized she was still talking and didn't need an honorific since she already added 'Captain' to his name.

"Pick_ one_," he chuckled, "Where's ya olda brother?"

"First, fourth, fifth," she shivered, fear causing her to sputter in terror as Ichimaru grinned _even_ wider at the tension in her body.

"All _three_? Talented!" he clapped, rope on his arm shifting down to the crook of his elbow, cotton candy in his other arm _just_ balancing against his torso.

"Ain't got a breathin' problem, do ya?" he wondered with a furrowed brow- smile still in place, as she got more and more scared and her breathing became labored.

He didn't wait for her to answer.

"Ya prob'aly wonderin' why I got this stuff, eh?" his smile lessened a little until she nodded. Clearly he was more interested in telling her about his plans than her apparent 'breathing problems.'

"Ya see, Little Ruki," he began, chuckling as Rukia frowned at the pet name, "It's come 'ta my attention that everyone is so afraid 'o ya olda brother! I'm gettin' sick and tired of it, so I'm gonna prank 'im!" he finished cheerily, "Ya want in?"

"Yes!" she slapped her hand over her mouth, appalled at her inability to form words around such an unsettling man, "N-"

"Yes?" he smiled even wider. "Wonderful, you go get the knockout liquids, since I don't rememba' which division they come from," he grinned genuinely, eyes opening a little as he led the way. "Ya just made my day, Rukia-chan, thanks."

"Damn…" she muttered.

"Such a dirty mouth. Meet me back here at two, an' I'll tell ya how it's gonna go."

She breathed deep when he disappeared from sight. Rukia figured she'd better do what Gin said or it meant she had to see him _frowning_ next time. If she didn't like his smile, his frown must be terrifying.


	3. Consequences HitsuKarin friendship

**A/N: Yeah! I luff this one. I don't own Bleach!**

**PROMPT C: Consequences**

**Friendship/Humor: Karin and Toshirou**

Karin didn't much care about the consequences of hanging out with Toshirou every night at 8 P.M. Toshirou could handle it if people started bullying him for hanging out with her or something, or if her brother threatened him about getting his little sister into trouble, or hurt. Toshirou could handle himself, Karin knew that better than anyone else. Most of the time, Ichigo was pretty cool about them being friends, anyway.

It was Yuzu that bugged the crap out of Toshirou. She loved her little sister all to bits and pieces, but sometimes, Yuzu went a little overboard. The year before, she'd spread mistletoes all over the house, trying to get him and Karin under one, ecstatic that Toshirou had made it and had actually made an effort to visit them. Which he hadn't… he'd just been ordered on a mission and played it off like he planned it so Yuzu wouldn't cry- he seemed to get antsy when the youngest Kurosaki cried. Karin couldn't blame him, it just tugged at one's heart when the blonde cried.

Hell, even the night before, when they'd decided to skip out on an hour of soccer and go home to Yuzu, she'd lit candles on the kitchen table and turned down the lights, gave everyone their food, and then invited all but Toshirou and Karin to eat in the living room. The two had had no choice but to accept the conditions, but they ruined the date mood as Toshirou spit out his milk over the floor-some out his nose, while laughing at Karin's surprised expression when she had tripped.

He tended to lose his Captain-like composure when he was around Karin and she did stupid things-which was often.

Rangiku Matsumoto was just another issue in their friendship. She tended to take more impulsive actions than Yuzu, like inviting them over to Orihime's to play Seven Minutes in Heaven without Orihime's permission, or Spin the Bottle. Rangiku pestered Toshirou day and night, gushing things like, "Oh Captain, don't tell me you haven't _thought_ about it! She _has _grown in the past few years!"

Most of the time, Toshirou just growled back that he didn't think of Karin that way and shrugged her off. She usually obeyed for a few minutes before continuing.

Needless to say, these consequences-as well as the others they had to endure, were nothing against the powerful friendship they had formed.

**A/N: Please leave a review once you've finished reading, that'd be fantastic! I hope whoever reads this is enjoying it.  
>-Amaya<strong>


	4. Dynamite JintaUruru friendship

**A/N: I've always liked these two as buddies, even though Jinta's kind of a jerk. Lol, okie I don't own Bleach.**

**PROMPT D: Dynamite**

**Humor/Friendship: Jinta and Ururu**

Jinta had always been a little troublemaker, but Ururu thought that he had taken it too far when he stole high powered special fireworks sent in from the Shiba family from Urahara's secret stash of valuable and useful stuff. However, by fear of getting the knuckle sandwich of her life, she decided to follow Jinta's advice and keep her mouth shut.

The boy spent days working on his supposed 'rocket ship on a broom.' A prototype is what it was, he just needed to test it out…

The night he finished it was both the worst and most fun night of Ururu's life. She found herself strapped to a broom with fireworks on the back, wearing a cheap helmet.

Jinta wanted this to go well, so despite himself, he gave her a pep talk and told her what to do.

"Alright, Ururu! All you need to do is stand there with the broom turned toward the sky and the dynamite should blast your tiny self right off! You can do this, Ururu!"

Ten minutes later, Jinta was running toward where he thought she landed…halfway across the city.

**A/N: Please leave a review after you finish reading, that'd be great! Thanks for reading.**

**-Amaya**


	5. Emollient HitsuKarin romance

**A/N: YEAH. I didn't like that last E, so I changed it to this one. Sorry if you liked it. **

* * *

><p><strong>E - Replacement<strong>

**Emollient - To soften; To make supple**

"To be honest, Toshirou, I never thought you'd get hurt."

Said young captain rolled his eyes and looked away, eyes landing on the giant poster of the young girl's mother, Masaki.

"She was pretty, ne?" Karin said affectionately. She tipped his arm downward and pressed a sterile rag onto it, hard, to stop the bleeding.

A large gash ran from his elbow to his wrist. Another training session with her older brother.

Seriously, couldn't those boys be a little nicer?

"Hn," he responded, noncommittal. His eyes closed for a rest. He was so very tired - and they were alone. He could rest for a short while.

Toshirou didn't realize he had dozed off until he woke to a sharp pain in his arm. Cold fingers rested on his wound, and he could feel something just as cold seeping inside.

He looked down at it to see something clear being spread over the clotting blood and around the damages.

"This is called an emollient. It's originally a lotion, but my dad mixes it with this really ouch - but awesome-at-healing - ointment he has. This way it doesn't sting as much."

Toshirou grimaced at the wound. He could heal this himself if he really wanted to.

But God. He was so tired.

So instead, he unleashed his anger in a short fit of rage.

"Yeah, well, you can take your 'emollient' and stuff it up your -"

He looked up at her to notice some humor in her eyes and maybe a little bit of caution - like he was some sort of wild animal. But since he had met her, when they were alone, his attitude sure could change to that of one.

However, as he looked into her eyes, the twitch of a smile at her lips, the sharp edge of anger dissipated.

Perhaps Karin was a bit of an emollient, herself.


	6. Flower IchiHime

**A/N: I kind of like this one, so I guess it makes up for Gin's excaliber episode. I don't own Bleach!**

**PROMPT F: Flower**

**Romance/Humor: IchiHime**

It was Ichigo's first formal dance, one that his school was holding for its students. Attendance was required unless students had a legitimate excuse for not being there, like being sick or a relative dying an untimely death.

Fortunately, and unfortunately, neither excuse had graced Ichigo with its presence. He was stuck going to this stupid dance. So here Ichigo was, dressed nice, hair combed a little, eyes watering as his little sister, Yuzu tried to put a thin layer of eye liner on his eyes-which she'd cried to get permission to do, and in complete misery as Karin laughed her ass off around a mouthful of soda in the background.

When the madness of women's make up was finally over, Ichigo wiped a little bit of the wetness off, along with some of the eyeliner-much to Yuzu's dismay, but she found that it looked a little better that way and wiped the other eye so that his eyes looked symmetrical, and his chocolate brown irises shone with the enhancement around his eyes. She grinned at how handsome her brother looked-she hoped this worked out.

Meanwhile, his orange-haired date went through the same torture with Tatsuki Arisawa and Ryo Kunieda, who tried as well to get make up on her. Orihime was not one for make up. Sora had once told her that she looked more beautiful without make up. She was just… Orihime without make up, and indeed, she was beautiful without make up, but she was beautiful with it, too.

However, Orihime had so many protests-What if Ichigo didn't like makeup? What if it didn't make her look pretty?- that they had decided to only put a small amount on her. Eyeliner, lip gloss, and a little pink eye shadow to match her pink dress.

It was not working. Orhime's eyes had watered during her protest, but they watered even more from the ache of keeping her eyes open while Ryo put the make up on her eye. The tears just kept washing it off, and Orhime was beginning to get frustrated. Finally, they let her figure it out for herself. She caught on quickly. Maybe they should have done this an hour before-now they were running late.

When Orihime sparkled with joy and beauty, and modesty for her own appearance, and Ichigo's catch-scowl and bow tie was set into place, he knocked on the door after walking to Orihime's place to see Tatsuki in a light blue dress.

"Pleh!" he gagged jokingly.

Cuffing him upside the head, she opened the door so that he could see Orihime sitting on her kitchen table, sipping orange juice through a straw.

Funny. Before this, he'd been extremely nervous. Why hadn't he remembered that this was Orihime, and that she would do anything to make him comfortable and happy?

"Are you ready, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, wiping around her lips with a napkin and picking up a flower. She walked with grace over to Ichigo and gave him the flower.

"What's this?" his brow furrowed. He would be so angry if he got Orihime a flower-which was in plain sight, and it was supposed to be the other way around.

Orihime smiled in assurance that he had gotten it right, and said, "I know it's supposed to be the other way around, but Kurosaki-kun deserves flowers, too!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**

**-Amaya**


	7. Grandmother HitsuKarin

**A/N: This is kind of hand in hand with filler episode number 316. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Bleach!**

**PROMPT G: Grandmother**

**Friendship/Romance: HitsuKarin**

Grandma Haru had become Karin's closest confidant since Toshirou had left again. Karin called her Granny and told her everything that bothered her. Grandma Haru came to know everything about Karin, things that even Yuzu did not know, from her favorite foods to her past. In turn, she knew about Ichigo. She knew that Karin thought Toshirou was the coolest little friend she'd ever have.

Sometimes, Karin brought her other friends, too, and Grandma Haru enjoyed talking to them. This was always the place that Karin would come to when she was upset, however, and Grandma Haru hadn't offered that sort of relationship to anyone else besides Toshirou, Karin, and Yosuke.

And besides, this was the place Toshirou showed up at when he came to the world of the living, so this is where Karin waited for her friend to come back.

Grandma Haru knew how Toshirou felt about Karin, that Karin was the one he could talk to, the one he didn't have to be Captain Hitsugaya around. She also knew that Karin felt more than that toward him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave a review, thanks.**

**-Amaya**


	8. Hallucinate Tatsuki Humor

**A/N: I always wondered where Tatsuki fit into all this back home while Ichigo worked up a ruckus. I don't own Bleach!**

**PROMPT H: Hallucinate**

**Humor: Tatsuki**

Sometimes Tatsuki thought she was hallucinating when she saw these spirits. Most of them were annoying, so she couldn't help but to not take them seriously. They followed her around everywhere- school, the dojo, home, even the grocery store. She didn't want to look like an idiot telling them to buzz off, but damn, her grades were slipping, she couldn't concentrate at the dojo… this just wasn't working.

She'd tried taking pills for it in secret, but they hadn't worked worth crap.

However, she felt better when she watched Karin sit on the railings of an old hill and talk to someone who wasn't there, or Ishida, pretending he was fighting monsters, or Mr. Hat and Clogs, talking to a cat who meowed in return.

Maybe she was not the only one hallucinating.

**A/N: Well... review? :D**

**-Amaya**


	9. Igloo HitsuKarin

**A/N: I love this one. :D Enjoy! I don't own Bleach.**

**PROMPT I: Igloo**

**Friendship/Humor: Slight HitsuKarin**

Karin had never liked snow; You could not play soccer in the snow. She did not _hate_ it exactly. It had provided her family with good times for a few years before Masaki died and Ichigo had become a soul reaper.

However, when she and Toshirou had become friends, she grew to love the snow even more than the sun, especially when she got him to play in it with her. The first time they had played had been when she was 13, and they had built a lopsided snow man. Toshirou had scoffed at the outcome, but Karin was happy all the same.

This year, Karin had a plan. She and Toshirou were going to build something great, and she was excited. She had planned for this for a full year- that's how long it had been since she'd last seen Toshirou. They were going to build an igloo.

**.H.K.H.K.**

They met up at Grandma Haru's house, visited her for an hour, and then told her that they'd be back before the day was out. Karin knew that that meant they were going to have to be quick if they wanted to finish the igloo in one day.

"I can't believe you're actually playing with me," Karin commented as they gathered snow on the soccer field near Granny's house.

"Watch it, Kurosaki," he shot her a wary look. "I could be doing other things, but I gave Matsumoto responsibility so _you_ could see _me_. I can leave any time I want."

"Don't be so grouchy. You're just a kid, learn to have fun!"

"I keep telling you that I'm _not_ a kid!" he responded, throwing a snowball, smiling a little when it landed right on her face.

"Gah-" she wiped the snow off her face with her sleeve, "_You_!"

She seemed ready to school him or something, but decided not to, and threw a poorly aimed snowball back, laughing as Toshirou chuckled at the terrible aim.

"Come on, now!" she warned playfully, "We have to get this done before the day is out! That's what we told Granny!"

"No…" his brow furrowed as he gathered a little more snow, looking up when he realized it was snowing again, "we told Grandma Haru we'd be _back_ before the day is out."

"Yeah, but you probably won't come play with me again tomorrow, so we have to finish today!" she corrected herself.

"You're so sure that I won't come back," he looked down with a straight face at the hollow circle they seemed to be making, the snow gathered around it.

She looked back at him and smiled, eyebrows upturned, not taking the statement seriously as she crouched. "Yeah. I got used to it a while back. Sometimes you don't show up when I think you will, and that's that."

Toshirou frowned, but didn't further the conversation. He bent and started building the walls around aforementioned circle, wondering exactly what they were making, and decided to ask upon it.

"What is this?" he didn't spare her a glance.

"Why, Toshirou. This is snow!" she shot back in a smart-Alec tone, chuckling a little.

"I know that!" he glared over his shoulder. "I meant what are we making?"

"I thought the Prince of Ice would know!" she commented cheerily. "We're making an igloo, Toshirou."

His brow furrowed. He'd heard of them, even seen one, but he couldn't go back far enough in his past to remember what they looked like. His memories were just too vague, but he dared not ask what they looked like. Karin would call him out on it if he did. But to his surprise, she did without his input.

"Tōsh!" she chuckled, "You don't know what an igloo looks like?"

Toshirou didn't answer, and just turned his head away from her.

"That's enough on that side," she commented, and he moved to his left as she continued speaking. "Originally, igloos are supposed to be made out of ice bricks, but since we don't have chunks of ice, we're using snow."

Toshirou stopped building his side with a smile, and it took a moment for the same idea to dawn upon Karin. She looked back at Toshirou with a mischievous grin, and he just smiled back.

"Toshirou. You're the best friend ever."

**.H.K.H.K.**

A half hour later, they had two rows of poorly sculpted ice bricks stacked on one another like a house's in a circle with a door of about two feet wide on one side.

The reason they were so poorly sculpted is because Toshirou didn't want to take the fun out of it for Karin by sculpting them, and he knew that Karin wouldn't have fun if he wasn't participating, so he created large chunks of ice and broke them off piece by piece, melting them and breaking them to the best of their abilities to make the ice look pretty enough to put on their igloo.

All the while, Toshirou promptly looked around him to make sure none of his comrades were watching. He felt unbelievably stupid, building a _child's_ fort with a _child_ right next to him, helping him and depending on his ice to do it. If they found out, he'd never hear the end of it!

Karin chuckled at her friend's antics. She was not offended. She tended to try and put herself in his shoes when she felt a little bit hurt.

"Karin-chan," Toshirou stumbled over his words when he accidentally let the pet name for her slip from his lips. She chuckled, but didn't comment.

"What are we going to do when we get to the top?" he wondered, accepting that both of them were much too short to reach it with how they were building this igloo so far.

She stared up to where the top would be in two hours or so, "I don't know! We'll figure it out."

Karin laughed a little, and Toshirou could not help but smile, too.

**.H.K.H.K.**

As predicted, two hours later, Karin sat on Toshirou's shoulders, trying to balance ice blocks on top of one another better than she could balance herself on Toshirou's shoulders.

"Sit still!" Toshirou growled as she pulled his hair to keep steady.

"Well!" she stopped short, fisting his hair again. "I'm _trying_ to get this ice to stay here!"

"Maybe it would stay there if you would stop moving!"

"Maybe I would stop moving if _you_ would stop moving!" she countered icily. No pun intended.

"Me?" he yelped unceremoniously. "Maybe if you would stop pulling my _hair_ I _would_ sit still!"

"Oh, quit being such a little girl," she frowned as the ice chunk finally stayed. "Maybe if you weren't so damn _heavy_, _I_ could carry _you_ and you could show me how to freakin' balance on someone's shoulders without being scared you're going to fall."

Karin slid down Toshirou's back and they sat down back to back.

"I am _not_ heavy," his lower lip jutted out a little in protest, but his eyes softened at her frustration. "And all you have to do is trust me," he continued softly.

She paused and slouched, leaning her head back against his beige-clothed shoulder. Her eyebrows that were usually upturned in cheerfulness were in a smirk-like shape above her sad eyes, as if mocking her. She closed her eyes, simply feeling Toshirou's soft breathing against her back as he too leaned back a little.

"I know that, Tōsh," she sighed. "It's just that I wanted so bad to finish this fort with you and we can't because I'm too short, and we don't have enough time because of your soul reaper duties. Grandma Haru won't even get to see it finished because of me."

"Karin-chan," he let the name slip purposely this time, "it's only a fort, and-"

"I know, but it's _our_ fort," she cut him off. He laughed a little at her inability to be sad about serious things, and her ability to be sad about trivial things.

"Think of it as a sky-light or a chimney, Karin-chan. Maybe…" he paused as he felt Karin inhale in excitement against his back, "tomorrow night…" he paused again with a grin as she inhaled even more, "we can bring some hot chocolate or coffee here and build a small fire, and I'll bring you home by ten."

Karin didn't say yes or no, she just chuckled a little and stood, reaching out for Toshirou's gloved hand.

"Thanks, Tōsh," she smiled as he grabbed her hand to get up. Toshirou just smiled back.

And Toshirou found that he didn't mind playing with Karin.

**A/N: Oh muhgoodness! It's so fluffy. X]**

**Review, please? If you would so kindly do so. **

**-Amaya**


	10. Jealous onesided IshiHime

**A/N: So. This is my horrible attempt at IshiHime. Try to make it through to the next chapter. :D I don't own Bleach!**

**PROMPT J: Jealous**

**Romance/Angst: One-sided IshiHime**

Ishida Uryu didn't quite know the feeling which was broiling up within him. He'd experienced jealousy before, but this… just seemed too intense.

Happiness bubbled up in his chest, threatening to pour out from behind his mask of disregard each time he saw the orange-haired beauty that was Orihime. He could not help but to laugh when she did, feel happy when she did, feel angry when she was sad. The cause of most of these emotions was a strawberry blonde-haired young man who Uryu got along with, yet had secretly come to hate.

Uryu knew that Ichigo respected him for all that he's gone through, for all that he's done to help Ichigo, and feels angry at himself because despite his efforts, he cannot bring himself to reciprocate the feelings. Whenever he tries, he instantly thinks of Orihime, and the pride for Ichigo's growth disappears. He broods on what he hates about Ichigo.

"I hate how often, how intensely you hurt Orihime," he mutters to himself. "I hate how you act as though she's not even there. I hate that you show your feelings for Rukia when Orihime's there, and yet you don't when she is not."

Uryu quickly cast aside the notion that maybe Orihime brings Ichigo confidence. He justifies himself with thinking that Ichigo is too selfish for that.

"I hate that she takes all the hurt from you," he continues, "when we all know you deserve the burden. I hate how she loves you more than me…"

**A/N: Reviews for a lonely writer?**

**-Amaya**


	11. Kittens KarinYuzu Humor

**A/N: I just love Yuzu. All to bits and pieces. I don't own Bleach!**

**PROMPT K: Kittens**

**Family/Humor: Yuzu and Karin**

"Karin-chaa_aaan_!" Karin heard a melodious voice behind her and instantly knew that it was her little sister, Yuzu. She ceased the dribbling of her soccer ball, immediately spinning around, thinking she was hurt.

Had she fallen while trying to catch up with Karin? Were kids from school bullying her? All of Karin's worries were replaced with genuine exasperation when Yuzu trotted gracefully down the pavement with a slightly bloody, blanketed, motherless kitten.

"Karin-chan! Will you go to the pet store for me?" Yuzu smiled a little, sheepish.

"Yuzu…" Karin sighed. "I don't care much for bloody kittens either, but that doesn't mean we have to take it in."

"Her," Yuzu corrected as she began walking alongside Karin who had begun to dribble her ball again.

"Huh?" Karin paused before realizing what Yuzu meant and continued walking.

"The cat is a girl, and her name is ReRe Kurosaki."

"Aw…Yuzu," Karin rolled her eyes, "you get attached to everything when you name it."

"Yuzu sniffed as the kitten whimpered in her arms, "Dad will be more supportive.

They walked in silence until they got to the house.

"Okay," Yuzu began before Karin could protest, "go to the pet store and buy ReRe food, make sure it's soft food, and a bottle in case she won't drink-"

Karin started walking away before Yuzu even finished.

**A/N: Reviews, anyone?**

**-Amaya**


	12. Laundry HitsuKarin Humor

**A/N: LEWL I love this one. "Panties!" ...You'll see what I mean. I don't own Bleach!**

**PROMPT L: Laundry**

**Humor/Friendship, slight Romance: HitsuKarin**

"Gah," Karin sighed, "Why do _I_ have to do the laundry?"

She was complaining to herself as she poorly sorted the clothing, flinching whenever she touched her father's boxers. Karin knew good and well why she had to do that laundry; her father was at a medical conference in Tokyo, he wouldn't be back for another whole week. Ichigo was out on the town with his friends, probably kicking some hollow ass whenever they showed up. Yuzu had gone to a slumber party with two of her friends. Karin was stuck at home with the mother's responsibilities since two of her friends were grounded because they pulled a prank on a teacher and her third friends was being interviewed by another school's headmaster to see if he could be on their soccer team. Thus, Karin didn't have any excuse to leave the house.

This didn't happen often; Karin getting the responsibilities of laundry and cleaning, and she knew she shouldn't be complaining, but she wondered how Yuzu dealt with it. How Masaki had dealt with all of it.

"A_aagh_!" she slapped a hand on her face. Here she was; doing laundry and sitting in her own pity party of one. "I'm an idiot," she commented to no one.

"Why do you say that?" a solemn voice wondered from behind her. Karin jumped with a girlish squeak, at which she scowled and turned around to see Toshirou, smiling a half-hearted smile.

She, however, was ecstatic.

"Tōsh!" she smiled, saying it breathily. He nodded at her once, and seeing her skeptical face, he spoke.

"I was trying to find your brother," he explained briefly, fingers running along the mouth of a vase that was a favorite of Masaki's.

"Oh," Karin deflated, a little disappointed that her friend hadn't come to see her, even though she knew he was almost always there for reasons other than her. "Well, he's downtown right now. If you wanted to go and find him, sometimes they go to the park or Urahara's."

He nodded once again and turned abruptly to leave.

Karin deliberately sighed as she turned to fold an inside-out shirt inside-in. Toshirou rolled his turquoise eyes knowingly, walking a little faster before she convinced him to stay-she always seemed able to do that easily.

"Are you hungry, Toshirou?" she stopped him. His brow furrowed.

"No," he answered. However, right on time, his stomach growled a mighty growl, and Karin could hear it from the next room over.

"You _liar_, Tōsh," she chuckled, jogging out of the laundry room. She jogged to the kitchen to find food, since she was also hungry.

"I'll be fine, Kurosaki," he was quick to assure her, but Karin wasn't having any of it.

"Well, I'm hungry. Do you want to leave a young lady to eat all by herself?"

Toshirou contemplated saying yes, but figured it would get himself hit. So, when she beckoned him and smiled _almost_ seductively, he followed and rummaged through their cupboards as though he was in his own house.

Karin chuckled at his audacity and spoke. "I can't cook."

Toshirou raised a brow. "You invited me to eat and you can't even cook?"

"Well, I can cook basic things like ramen, and… toast."

"_Toast_!" he scoffed, still looking through the cupboards. "I'll cook."

**.H.K.H.K.**

"How was it, Karin-chan?" Toshirou asked, discreetly letting the pet name slip, hoping she wouldn't call him out on it. He'd made onigiri and allowed her a small glass of wine to go with it-it went well in his opinion. She'd savored the wine, since he'd only given her half a cup of it and some water to weaken it.

"Delicious," she commented, getting back to her chores right away.

"Laundry?" Toshirou raised a brow. "I didn't strike you as the type."

Karin just scoffed and put a light pink shirt in the dark pile.

"That goes in the lights," Toshirou snatched the shirt from Karin's hands and put it in the light pile as he sat on the cold, hardwood floor.

"What, you're going to help me?" Karin asked, disbelieving.

Toshirou nodded, quickly correcting her piles. Karin noticed that he seemed to be avoiding her and Yuzu's underwear. She grinned slyly at him and spoke.

"Say, Tōsh," she started, "are you afraid of women's undies?"

He raised a brow. "No… what's there to be afraid of?"

"Oh, nothing," she grinned with a light tone of voice. "You just seem to be avoiding our undies."

A barely noticeable tinge of pink appeared slowly on his ears, "It's not that I'm _afraid_," he rolled his eyes at the notion. "I just think it's indecent…for me to…" she was going to make him say it, he noted, as he looked at her, "touch your…"

"Panties?" Karin interrupted him, waving her purple, koala-bear undies in his face. He blanched backwards, and Karin laughed boisterously at his surprised face.

"Stop that!" he demanded, grabbing her by the wrist-careful not to touch her underwear-and pushing her back.

"Undies, undies!" Karin laughed at Toshirou's blush as she picked up more of them and threw them at said boy.

"Hey, stop it!" he raised his voice, a full blush on his face.

"Okay, okay," she relented. "I guess it's normal for a kid to be scared of panties."

Toshirou sighed noisily and rolled his eyes. "I'm not a kid!"

There was a pause as he blushed angrily while she threw the underwear load in.

"And I'm not afraid of women's-" he quieted himself as they heard a door slam shut.

"Captain!" called a voice gushing with adoration. "I found Ichigo!"

When she arrived with Ichigo following behind, her brow furrowed.

"What are you doing, Captain?"

"Laundry, Matsumoto, you should try it sometime," he said as he put the just-washed load into the dryer, grunting with a flinch as he noticed Karin's underwear at the top. He looked over to see her stifling her laughter.

"Karin, you're so immature," he rolled his eyes, making room for her to take it out. She sat on the floor and rubbed her ankle.

"Oh, Toshirou, my ankle hurts! _You _get it."

He frowned, the blush returning to his face. "No!"

Karin cackled almost maniacally while Ichigo and Matsumoto just stared dumbfounded.

"Tōsh is scared of panties," she elaborated.

Almost immediately, they both snorted with laughter.

"I am _not_!" he claimed, but Karin interrupted his rant.

"Then pick up my panties and put them in the washer where they belong!" she challenged.

"Gah-" he was beginning to lose his composure, "But-er- I quit!"

Karin laughed as he exited the room, pushing assertively past the laughing Matsumoto and Ichigo. Karin quickly threw the undies into the washer and turned both the washer and the dryer on.

"And _I'm_ the immature one!" she called with a laugh, trying to peek past Matsumoto and Ichigo who still laughed-it seemed that they could not stop. Karin laughed even harder when Toshirou's voice cracked slightly like when he was embarrassed or angry.

"Shut up!"

**A/N: Toshirou's afraid of panties! D: LEWL. Review?**

**-Amaya**


	13. Monarch NemuMayuri

**A/N: I thought I'd try out some MayurixNemu-They seem pretty dependent on one another. Dedicated to Ngoc Chau! I don't own Bleach!**

**PROMPT M: Monarch**

**Romance/Friendship: MayurixNemu**

Nemu treated Mayuri as though he were some sort of monarch. Everyone could see this by just one glance in their direction. She fetched food for him, beverages, paperwork, she ran errands, and he took her kindness without thanks. An ungrateful man, it seemed Mayuri was to an outsider.

However, when no one could see, he was not as ungrateful as he might seem. She'd only heard him say thank you once in her life, but the look in his amber eyes told that he was, in fact, grateful.

Although she was meant to be his child, others speculated something much more. It was hidden deep within their movements; There was an intimacy about them that another's could not match. The way he abused her struck the hearts of the others, and yet, she was completely loyal to him.

Though, sometimes he wondered if she was loyal because if she was not, she would be destroyed by him. He wondered what things would be like without Nemu, how he would fair, how much more difficult life would be.

And he realized as she knelt beside him, that _look_ of obedience and adoration in her eyes, that with Nemu around, he _may as well _be a monarch.

**A/N: I'll try to get better at writing these two. T_T Until then, there probably won't be another until someone requests it. **

**Review?**

**-Amaya**


	14. Niece HitsuMomo Family

_**A/N: LOL I kind of like this one! MomoxIzuru FTW!**_

**PROMPT N: Niece**

**AU Family: Toshirou**

Toshirou liked to fool himself into thinking he really didn't like children, that they were filthy and disgusting. He liked to think that he'd rather be doing his own paperwork than playing with a child. They were annoying and they would not leave you alone.

But when Momo had had her first child with Kira Izuru, he couldn't help but be happy for her. She had been ecstatic, as had Unohana, since births rarely ever took place in Soul Society.

He hadn't minded the little girl for a while. He held her a few times in her early years, and she seemed attached to him right away; His pinkie was the first she grabbed for. Aki, they'd named her, and she seemed to look up to Toshirou even more than her own father. It made Toshirou sad to see Kira so unhappy about it, but he couldn't help but also be happy as his niece sat straight and peered curiously at him in her peripheral vision as she tried to mimic his beautiful posture.

Maybe kids weren't so bad, after all.

**Enjoyed it? Great! Tell me why, in a review!**

**-Amaya**


	15. Obedience MomoAizen

_**A/N: I needed some personal Aizen closure, so I wrote this. :D**_

**PROMPT O: Obedience**

**Romance/Friendship: MomoxSosuke**

Such a kind girl Hinamori was. It almost made Aizen sad to deceive her in such ways.

Her glinting eyes were doused with adoration as she took the papers from him to deliver to another captain. She blushed at the mere touch of his hand against her own pale one, and she ran quickly to finish the errand.

Aizen quietly did more paperwork as the sun glinted through the open door.

Admiration was the furthest thing from understanding; that is what he always said, and yet, he could not help but think that Momo did understand him to a point; she would understand why he did what he did in the future. Since they had first met, Momo had offered her love, her loyalty, her obedience, but he knew nothing would make up for. Not with his own knowledge of his plans.

**A/N: Reviews for one who is unloved? D:**

**-Amaya**


	16. Privilege Chad

**A/N: These updates are kind of cheap, but that's okay. :D Enjoy!**

**PROMPT P: Privilege**

**General: Chad Yasutora**

It was a privilege, Chad decided, for one to fight for themselves, for their own revenge. He had not fought for himself for years. He did not feel the satisfaction of revenge.

But was revenge really satisfying at all? He wondered this day by day. Whether one got revenge or not, there was still a bitterness in their heart.

Chad decided that it was best this way. He felt even better fighting for others like his abuelo had taught him.

It was a privilege to be taught to be kind, a privilege to see the relieved and thankful faces of your loved ones when they were sure that no one else would help them.

**Reviews for the ones who need love?**

**-Amaya**


	17. Quality HitsuKarin Humor

**A/N *VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE REGARDING UPDATES AND PROMPTS*: Okay. If any of you have Qwest accounts for e-mails, then you should know that it's being all gay. THUS, I have made a new account, and may just start posting things there. I'll finish all the stories that I've left incomplete, first, and then I'll PM all my watchers (that I can remember) the name of my new account. If you don't want to be forgotten, send me a message and tell me that you want to be added to my list of send-ees. DON'T forget. I'm getting very close to the end of this series and the second chapter of Jolly Day is finished, so if you still want to read my Bleach fanfictions, then message me. Or review, whichever one is more convenient for you. **

**As a note to Ngoc Chau, I'll probably do all the prompts you gave me on the newer account. ALSO. Prompt W is a MayurixNemu, just to reassure you that it's not just going to be that first one.  
>Enough of my rambling, please enjoy the chapter!<strong>

**PROMPT Q: Quality**

**Friendship/Romance: HitsuKarin**

Karin jumped over Toshirou's left leg and stole the ball right back from him. He grunted in response and started running after her.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" she called as she sped up. He would have sighed if he weren't already trying to breathe properly.

"Karin-chan, can't we take a break, already?" he'd never thought _he_ would be the one asking for a break.

"Karin-chan, huh? Are you trying to suck up, or are you falling in love with me?" she teased. At the surprised look on Toshirou's face, she laughed and kicked the ball into his goal while he was distracted.

Karin - 16. Toshirou - 4.

"No way," she said. "I said until you at least got five we couldn't have a break."

Toshirou would have complained if he wasn't still trying to catch his breath. He didn't know what had happened in the many months that he'd been gone, but she'd gotten overly quick. He assumed she'd _let_ him get the first four goals; and now, they'd been at it for three hours with no gain on his part.

"Damn it…" Toshirou complained under his breath. Karin caught it.

"Eh, Tōsh. We can be mature about this, or you can whine. Whichever one you choose."

He glared at her, and she looked down to the ball to escape the intense glare.

"You're right though. Let's go get some water, I'm tired," she said as she started walking home. Toshirou jogged to fall into step with her, breathing still a little rugged.

"Jeez, Tōsh. Lay off the fries, or something."

"Wha-!" Toshirou was appalled. He'd not been called overweight once in his life before now.

"Just kidding," she laughed. "But really, what's with your stamina? You were breathing hard through, like, half of that game!"

"I've been doing more paperwork than training, thanks to Matsumoto."

Karin scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Really, Tōsh? Get some backbone, or something. Put the smack-down; you wear the pants in this relationship!"

His head snapped over to her. "Wha? H-" he gawked, "How dare you even suggest!"

"What? What kind of man would you be if you didn't look at Matsumoto whenever she wasn't looking at you?" Karin grinned slyly.

"I'm not-" "A man?" Karin cut him off.

"No, it's not that! I just _mean_ that it's not appropriate for me to be gawking at my comrades when I'm supposed to be working!"

Things were silent for a moment while Karin considered the young captain's words. "…So… you'd be gawking if you weren't comrades?"

"Erghah!" it was a noisy sigh emitted from him as he rolled his eyes. "Why do I even bother trying to explain things to you?"

"Ehi, eh! I'm not a moron, Tōsh, you're just so easy to tease. You take everything so seriously."

Toshirou frowned. "It _is _like you to pray on someone's insecurities-"

"Yeah, but it's _not _like you to _have_ insecurities. Anyway, you can't just blame lacking in your game on Matsumoto. You could have ditched out on paperwork for an hour or so to train."

Toshirou sighed. "Let's see how _you_ fair when you're a captain and have a lazy lieutenant."

"Alright, I give, I give," she surrendered.

They arrived at the Kurosaki household, walking straight by an adorably apron-clad busy-bee Yuzu who did not notice them come in. Getting some water, Karin led Toshirou into her room.

She didn't realize how awkward it would be until she sat on her bed and Toshirou made himself at home on the window sill.

"So…" Karin started, but found she had nothing to say. She'd never had a boy in her room before; her father didn't allow her friends upstairs, seeing as how all her friends were boys.

Toshirou seemed to be feeling the tension, too, as he craned his neck right to look out the window.

"Let's just be quiet…" Toshirou suggested. "I know you're eventually going to be teasing me about the quality of my soccer skills, so I want to enjoy now."

It was one of the first times Toshirou had ever been completely honest with her, although he felt regretful when he did not tell her the whole truth.

Their silences were almost never awkward, but this one seemed to be. Maybe it was because Karin was thinking on it too much. In turn, Toshirou could not help but to think about it as well. When a quarter hour had passed and Toshirou decided it was time to get back to work, he hopped off the window sill with jerky movements.

"This is ridiculous," he said under his breath.

"What's ridiculous?" Karin wondered, watching him as he took a drink from her own water bottle.

'Weird,' she thought as she took it back from him and drank from it. 'Now we've swapped saliva. Does that count?' She chuckled slightly at the childish musings.

"I don't know. Why's it so hard for me to be in your room?" Toshirou wondered with a troubled expression, deciding a second too late that he should get going and forget about his own questions.

"Because you're a guy, and you're older than me. I've never had another guy in my room, let alone _you_," Karin responded quietly and without shame.

"Let alone me," he repeated. "What's so different about me? "

Karin looked over at him with a straight face. "You're just different. That's all," she was silent for a moment while Toshirou tried to pry more out, and eventually, she cut him off. "You're not just a soccer buddy. My friends mean the world to me, but I can't talk to them about my worries like I can with you."

Toshirou looked away, feeling kind of special, kind of _loved_. He was the odd one out, and for once that was a good thing. But his slight giddiness was short lived as he asked, "Why can't you talk to them, too?"

"I can't really tell them that I worry when Ichigo's off slaying hollows, now can I?"

"Oh," he frowned. All was silent for a while until Toshirou decided he didn't really want to be here anymore.

"I should get back to work," he said.

"See you around," she started genuinely, "maybe."

Her sarcasm just kept making things worse and worse.

**A/N: I just realized there's a vague plotline for my HitsuKarin drabbles and oneshots. Just pretend it's not there. Except for my crack drabble a couple chapters from now-then you kind of have to pay attention to drabble T. ...Well, you'll get what I mean when we get that far. Review, if you want.**

**-Amaya**


	18. Repeat KarakuraAngst

**A/N: I don't know where I got this idea, but it just kind of slapped itself unto my papers and was all, "Voila! Post me." And so here I am. Enjoy. HOLY CRAP I haven't been putting 'I don't own Bleach.' Well, I don't own Bleach x10.**

**PROMPT R: Repeat**

**Angst: Karakura civilians**

Day after day, it was the same old message, the same old memories flooding each of their brains. It was impossible to get rid of… all these lies, these regrets, they just wouldn't go away.

Ichigo couldn't forget what he felt when he saw Rukia up on that stand, ready for her own execution; he couldn't forget the look on Orihime's face when she saw Sora as a hollow. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Karin cry before she cried for the spirit of that little boy.

Tatsuki couldn't remember the last time she saw Ichigo really smile; she couldn't remember what it was like to be his closest friend and biggest bully. She couldn't remember Ichigo's mother's smile clearly, but she smiled anyway, because somehow, Masaki's smile still brought joy to those living.

Orihime wants to be stronger than she is; stronger than Ichigo. She wants to do some of the protecting; protecting something she loves. She'll stop at nothing to protect those around her and make sure they don't worry after her.

Chad can't exactly remember his abuelo's face, but he can still feel the love and wisdom that was given to him, the kindness he was taught. Chad can still remember the promises he made to Ichigo; and he will never give up.

Karin can't remember the last time she and her siblings spent proper time together; she can't remember what it's like to be sure that Ichigo is okay, and that she doesn't have to worry.

But they all endure it, because the memories, thoughts, fears, and denials just won't go away.

**_  
>AN: Bah! Yes, yes, shoot me for my own angsty discontent. The next one's kind of happy though. But it's IchiHime, which I've noticed is rather unpopular among the Ichigo-pairings-supporters. How said, Hime needs love, too. It's not fair that she gets it in fanfictions from Ulquiorra, he's all gone. _**

**Review, if you'd like, or if something in my series bothers you.  
>-Amaya<strong>


	19. Sickness IchiHime

**A/N: I can just imagine Orihime sick. :D Pure cuteness. Enjoy! I don't own Bleach!**

**PROMPT S: Sickness**

**Friendship/Romance: IchiHime**

Ichigo's never been much of a doctor or caretaker; even _Karin_ is better at that than him. However, when Orihime gets sick, he can't help but feel that it's his responsibility to make sure she's okay, and that she gets better.

He shakes his head of his own musings, walking to Orihime's apartment with hot soup in a plastic container in his hands. He knows she'll be ecstatic that he's there- she hasn't been getting much company since she's been sick and all, but she'll be even more happy that he came _with soup_.

A part of him will be exasperated, he knows this, but yet, a part of him will think it's endearing and sweet.

When he arrives and Orihime opens the door after he knocks with his foot, he is-_how do you say?_-cute-stuck?

Her eyes are rimmed with red from too much sickness-caused crying, her nose is bright red, her hair is mussed up from trying to sleep and her cheeks are flushed with fever.

He can't help the slight upwards curve of his lips as she guides him inside. He offers her the soup, and she doesn't hesitate to eat it; sometimes he wonders how she stays so skinny.

He spends the afternoon with her, and she falls asleep in his lap. As he watches her sleep, he wonders if it's wrong of him to anticipate her getting sick again.

**A/N: PLEH. THE FLUFF. GET IT OUT OF ME. DX  
>Review? :D<br>-Amaya**


	20. Tuesdays HitsuKarin Drama

**A/N: Couple angsts ftw! You kind of need to read this one to get the next few HitsuKarin drabbles, but anyhow, enjoy! I don't own Bleach!**

**PROMPT T: Tuesdays**

**Angst/Romance: HitsuKarin**

Karin cares for Toshirou more than anyone else, besides her family. He's her best friend, even though he's indifferent most of the time; but Tuesdays are her time with _her_ soccer team.

Toshirou can't help but feel cheated out of what is rightfully his as he watches the four maturing boys kicking around a ball with Karin.

_His_ best friend, Karin. Yep, that's the one.

'It's just not fair,' he thinks slightly childishly, licking his lips and sighing noisily in the summer heat. It's getting hotter, but he hasn't started stripping quite yet. 'I take time out of my responsibilities and I end up just watching a soccer game.'

Karin can feel his glares all the way from the field, and he's at the top of the stands. The distraction causes her to start nut-megging the ball down the field.

"Kurosaki, get your head in the game!" Kazuya yells from his place across the field.

She shoots him a glare. "Oh, sorry I was just thinking about when the hell you're ever going to get a girlfriend!" she yells.

"Oooohh…" Kei mocks Kazuya as he runs his fingers through his afro.

"Yeah, and when are you-" Karin stops herself before she says something unkind to Kei. She takes a deep breath and catches the ball with her foot when it's kicked to her. "Guys, I'm a little grumpy today. Let's just take a quick breather."

Karin passes the ball back to Ryohei and climbs the stands to go give Toshirou a piece of her mind.

"Hey," Toshirou greets calmly as she comes into his hearing range.

"_Hey_," she says with much more sarcastic emphasis. "What's your problem? My friends didn't do anything to you. We're just trying to practice-we've got a tournament coming up, you know, and you're distracting me with your jealous-ass glares!"

"You think _I'm_ jealous?" Toshirou's eyes narrow.

"Yeah, I think you're jealous! Jealous that you don't get me all to your damned self whenever the hell you please. Well, Tōsh, if you haven't noticed, I'm not the same 11 year old girl that you met three years ago! I have responsibilities and worries-I can't just randomly drop everything and hang out with you!"

Toshirou frowns at the lecture she's giving him. "Maybe you could have told me that an hour ago."

"-You!" she sputters, eyes narrowing under the scrutiny of Toshirou as his eyes, too, narrow even further.

She doesn't want to surrender so easily, but she doesn't have time to sit here and argue.

"Look. Maybe when we _both_ have time to spare, we can hang out. I've got things to do, team mates to encourage. Maybe you should try the same thing," Karin starts to walk down the stands as she speaks.

Toshirou follows in annoyance. "What do you _mean_, 'maybe you should try the same thing'? I'm _losing _work time because I thought you wanted to see me!"

"Yeah, I do," Karin says matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you being such a-" Toshirou cuts himself off. "You make it seem like I'm a lazy couch-potato while you have all the work!"

"All you do is sit on your butt and wait for hollows. How hard can it be?"

Toshirou is extremely annoyed. He begins walking away long before she's finished talking and jumps off the stands, heading toward Inoue's house.

He hates her for her own opinions, hates that she thinks he does nothing all day, when in reality, he walks around and patrols manually-even goes for runs. He knows that she's getting a little annoyed with his presence and that she just wants some time with her team mates alone. Karin thinks that he's beginning to get clingy.

And what's worse is he knows he's getting clingy, trying so _desperately_ hard to grip onto something that he thinks is going to leave; besides, he knows he shouldn't even be friends with her, anyway. However, he's never kept a good enough grip on Momo, and he couldn't protect her like he should have been able to, because he wasn't strong enough to do it, and he does not want to lose Karin, too.

**A/N: Guys, it's been a while since I've updated. T_T Sorry about that, I can't believe this is already almost done! D:**

**Guess what! I might be starting a HitsuKarin fic, soon. I already have part of the first chapter written.  
>Reviews?<br>-Amaya**


	21. University TatsChad

**A/N: I'll admit, this is the oddest couple I've ever written about, and the next chapter has a crack pairing... so... it kind of tells you something... about Chad x Tatsuki. LOL. Okie, I don't own Bleach!**

**PROMPT U: University**

**Friendship/Romance: ChadxTatsuki**

When Tatsuki found that Chad was going to the same university that she was going to, she was a little excited, but mostly indifferent. She had not spoken to Chad for an entire year since she knew that he and Ichigo, even Orihime were hiding something from her. She separated from the group and became closest to Ryo Kunieda since her job of protecting Orihime had been stolen by Ichigo Kurosaki.

She spent a good month and more without even catching a glimpse of him, but apparently, he had established her entire schedule in that month, because one day, she disturbed the entire study hall room and its inhabitants when Chad stood tall and cast a shadow over her table from behind and spoke in his deep, kind, baritone voice.

"Tatsuki," was all he said, and she'd shrieked and jumped from her seat.

Chad had an amused look in his dark eyes as she dragged him from the study hall room.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked gruffly, a pink tinge of embarrassment from her outburst on her cheeks.

Chad just shrugged, never having been one to talk much.

"Well, you'd better start knowing," Tatsuki started, and was about to continue when Chad spoke.

"I came to say hello," he said quietly.

"That's all?" she wondered suspiciously.

He nodded once and started walking away. Tatsuki had no choice but to follow, despite her big project that was due the next day.

"So…how have you been?" she wondered. He gave a silent thumbs up, and Tatsuki realized in that moment that she didn't know how they had been such great friends before she had left the group.

When they exited the building, Tatsuki realized that Chad was taking her to his own dorm room. An uncertainty rose into her chest, and she felt extremely scared; Contrary to popular belief, she had never actually been inside a boy's room.

They arrived quickly; the dorms were not very far from the building. Tatsuki walked into the dorm first, saying good bye to the large, free, white-washed halls and hello to the uneasy feeling Chad's comfortable little dorm gave her.

"Have you been stalking me?" she wondered out loud. Hell, since Chad never said much, she couldn't even use sarcasm to fend off her fears.

Chad's full lips turned up into a beautiful smile, and he shook his head slightly before he stopped and said, "Something like that."

Tatsuki couldn't help but smile. There was a scared feeling in her stomach, but a fluttery feeling in her heart; It was a feeling she had missed for the past year.

"Tatsuki," he said again; the way it sounded in his deep, rich voice made her feel so…_happy_. She didn't know what she loved so much about it, but she did love it. "How are you?" he asked quietly.

"Fine. I'm going to be a martial arts instructor when I turn twenty. Cool, right?" she responded as casually as she could. Chad nodded once and stepped closer to her, and she stepped back only to run into the couch and plop down on the seating. Chad smiled a little and sat right next to her, and Tatsuki had no choice but to bask in the beauty of his dark, foreign skin and chocolate brown eyes which were barely visible from beneath his equally as dark hair.

"Why did you leave Karakura?" Chad wondered idly, looking straight at her with a look of determination.

"I…" she started to lie, but seeing the reprimanding look in his eye, she decided not to do so. "I was just tired. Tired of the same old damn town whose every block I knew; Tired of everyone leaving and hiding things from me; Tired of the same trainer at the dojo telling me I'm not working hard enough when I work my ass off. It just got so hard that I decided to move here, Tokyo."

"Hiding things from you?" Chad inquired.

"Oh, don't play dumb, you…dumb-ass," she frowned for the lack of a better word.

"If I'm a dumb-ass, then technically, I'm not playing."

Tatsuki frowned deeper. "You and I both know you, Ichigo, and Orihime were hiding something from me, and I kept seeing things and knowing you were a part of it and I just don't think it's _fair _that you-" she went on and on and before long, she was silenced by a pair of full, warm lips that encased her own with love and tenderness.

The moment it happened, her heart had nearly stopped. Chad's lips were the perfect moisture against her saliva-clad ones, and something like nervousness sparked inside her when she watched Chad's eyes close and felt his lips move sensually against hers. His large, strong hand cradled her head closer to his own and he leaned forward, settling his other arm behind her.

When his tongue slid out of his mouth and made contact with her lower lip, she crashed back into reality and out of pure bliss. As she pulled back, she moved Chad's arm and bestowed upon him a power-packed punch that would leave Chad a bruise for a week and a half.

"Bastard!" she yelled with a flushed face when she walked out the door.

Chad could not help but chuckle deeply at the look on her face.

**A/N: Meh. I gotta say, I like Chad x Karin better. :] Reviews?  
>-Amaya<strong>


	22. Valentine IchiMatsu HitsuKarin

**A/N: I don't own Bleach!**

**PROMPT V: Valentine**

**Crack/Romance/Humor: IchiMatsu, HitsuKarin**

**Note: I got Ichigo and Matsumoto by someone doing a randomized Bleach guys pick, and my friend thought Matsumoto was the prettiest…. So here we are. LOL. Enjoy.**

It was a fine day in February; Isshin was at a medical conference again, and the day was soul reaper free as they roamed the town on guard, when Ichigo received a box of caramel chocolate and a cheap bird feather found outside from his sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

"What's this for?" he wondered, pulling the top off and eating one of the delectable candies.

"It's Valentine's day," Karin looked as if she wanted to add 'dumb-tard' onto the end of that. "I don't have any money, so you can have that feather I found on the ground. Enjoy," she finished, beginning to walk away.

"Yeah, and I made those chocolates all by myself!" Yuzu boasted before continuing. "Rangiku-san said that she and the others are coming to celebrate, so I'm making a big dinner right now. It should be done soon!"

Yuzu and Matsumoto had become very close friends when they had cooked dinner together one night.

Karin stopped at the door. "Tōsh is coming, too?" her eye twitched slightly in annoyance leftover from the Tuesday before. She could not shake off her steady anger with him.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. 'They had better not be dating…'

"Yes, of course!" Yuzu giggled slightly, and though Karin loved Yuzu, she could not help but feel even more annoyed when Yuzu continued. "You know, I think you two would make such a good couple!"

Karin scoffed. "I'll sooner go three weeks without food and water than date him."

'Okay…' Ichigo thought while munching on another chocolate, a concentrated look on his face, eyes still half narrowed. 'They hate each other, that's good. Or at least, she hates him.'

"Oh, Karin. Every meant-to-be couple goes through the annoyance stage," Yuzu claimed. At this, Ichigo seemed to be getting irritated.

"Nonsense!" he proclaimed. "Karin _obviously_ doesn't like Toshirou, so let's leave it at that!"

Hurt at the way he'd snapped, she started to leave without a word. Ichigo frowned. 'Come on. Just a month ago, any talk of Karin and Toshirou would have been laughable!'

By this time, Karin was down stairs and Yuzu was following down said stairs with her quick little steps.

As soon as Ichigo got up to follow her out, he heard the tell-tale yelps and cries of Matsumoto and her rambunctious comrades, and knew that his peace and quiet was over. Karin was sprawled on the couch flipping through channels as the soul reapers disguised as old friends of Ichigo's came into view.

An excited shriek of his name made Ichigo jump and look away from Karin just as Toshirou leaned over the back of the couch to see her. Karin looked behind her, saw him, scowled, and then promptly looked back to the TV.

Pride told Toshirou not to apologize, but he was tired of knowing that Karin was mad at him. He stayed silent, watching her slim body shift to face the TV.

He looked away and stood straight before Ichigo could see. He knew that at first, Ichigo hadn't minded them being friends, but now, he was getting uneasy with Toshirou's presence. He could tell by the way Ichigo looked at him and the set of his jaw whenever Toshirou entered a premises.

Meanwhile, Ichigo fended off suggestive questions from Yuzu about Matsumoto.

"Come _on_! If you don't like Rukia or Orihime, what about Rangiku?"

Ever since they became friends, Yuzu had thought Matsumoto and he should date. He wasn't up for it.

So while she playfully smacked him with a soup ladle, he thought about how many answers he'd saved up for this sort of Yuzu-pestering situation that he hadn't even used.

Finally, Yuzu got back into her mother-mode and called, "Dinner's ready!"

It was 5 P.M. and a stampede of hungry soul reapers and children herded themselves into a very small room. They spent a few minutes in silence just eating until Ikkaku started laughing at Ichigo's concentrated face when he ate, but in all reality, Ichigo was watching Toshirou and Karin very closely, although they were on opposite sides of the room.

"What's with that face!" Ikakku laughed, spitting some of his meat out of his mouth.

"Oh, that's just his face, don't worry about it," Karin chuckled, waving a hand in Ichigo's direction before continuing her meal. Ikkaku laughed even louder, and Yumichika joined in, trying not to make food topple out of his mouth. Ichigo's brow furrowed a little at Ikkaku but he looked away when he noticed Toshirou finally look up at Karin with distracted chewing. She must have sensed it, too, because she swallowed her food and looked up before she could put another giant spoonful into her mouth. Toshirou's brow furrowed more sadly than Ichigo's had been.

Karin looked out of her peripheral vision and saw Ichigo staring Toshirou down. She knew Toshirou could feel it, too, but he didn't feel any fear toward Ichigo.

A few more minutes of the meal went by in silence, but then the boys started getting rowdy from the silence. Within minutes, Ichigo was being pushed down on the floor by Ikkaku as the brunt of his frustration while Yumichika ate Ichigo's food.

"Hey!" Ichigo squeaked, thrusting a chair toward Yumichika with his foot when he saw him eating _his_ food.

"How ugly of you!" Yumichika exclaimed.

"Please, stop!" Yuzu cried, holding onto Ikkaku's shoulders.

"My money's on Ikkaku!" shrieked Matsumoto as Karin elbowed her playfully in the side, laughing.

"How troublesome…" Toshirou's brow furrowed angrily as he put his plate in the sink. Karin laughed even harder when he was bluntly tripped by Yumichika. Toshirou lifted his head quickly and seemed to have a constipated expression on.

"Oh, God, run!" Yumichika cackled, seeming to be talking to himself as he watched Toshirou get up. He sprinted out of the kitchen and climbed unto a bookshelf atop which Toshirou could not reach.

"Get down here!" Toshirou screamed.

"Captain! My money's on you!" Matsumoto yelped from the kitchen, tears of joy in her eyes as Karin bawled from the laughter of the look on Toshirou's face.

"Stop it! Everyone stop!" Yuzu cried. Finally, seeing her sister's troubled face, Karin put her food down and wiped her eyes.

"_Everybody __quiet__!_" Karin boomed, and surprisingly they did as they were told.

"Okay!" Yuzu suddenly brightened as Toshirou and Yumichika entered the room. "Half-past-five, we still have time to play! I have this Valentine's game that I made up! Come in here!" She led them to the living room and pulled out a hat.

"Each of you boys are going to draw a name from this hat. Whichever girl's name you get, you either buy something for her or take her somewhere she likes. It's just a game, so don't be freaked if you get a family member or close friend," Yuzu explained. "Ikkaku, why don't you-"

No one had noticed Ikkaku slip out of the house as she mentioned Valentine's game. Yuzu's lower lip jutted out adorably.

"Oh well, now it's even," she giggled as Ichigo roughly thrust his hand into the hat. He waited until the others drew before looking at his.

"Yuzu Kurosaki!" Yumichika chuckled, standing and getting ready to go along with Yuzu.

"…Karin…" Toshirou raised a brow.

"Matsumoto," Ichigo dropped his head into one hand.

"Ichigo!" Matsumoto shrieked. "Oh, Ichigo, take me on a moonlight ride on the river," she swooned teasingly.

"It's, like, 5:30. How is that possible?" Ichigo wondered as Matsumoto pulled him outside.

Yuzu and Yumichika followed cheerfully after them. "Take me somewhere fun!" Yuzu insisted as the door shut.

"…Let's just get this over with," Karin headed toward the door. Toshirou frowned and followed, trying to keep in step beside her but failing miserably as she kept getting ahead.

"Where do you want to go?" Karin wondered awkwardly.

"Why do you _assume_ that I have no money? And you're the girl, you pick the place."

"Oh, sorry. I thought _you_ were the girl. And you dress like a hoodlum, you act like a hoodlum, so you must be as poor as one."

Toshirou's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he didn't want to get into another fight, so he let it slide. "Whatever," he responded lamely. Karin scoffed.

**Yuzu and Yumichika. Karakura Amusement Park 6:00**

They had been on _one_ ride so far: The Teacups. Yuzu had already barfed up the beverage that Yumichika had bought her, and Yumichika was fiddling with his hair.

"This isn't very fun!" Yuzu cried, refraining from wiping her mouth with her arm.

"Oh, _tell_ me about it! My hair is all messed up! Do you know how hard I work on my hair every morning? It's flawless!"

"It _is_!" Yuzu appreciated with a vomit-y smile before retching into the portable-bathroom toilet.

"Do you ever think about acne? Acne is so gross. I once had acne, I was disgusted with myself. Even the word acne is gross. I tried using different words for it, like _blemish_, or… or… well, you know what I mean."

"Acne is gross, I wish I didn't have to get it," Yuzu commented before heaving into the toilet. Yumichika glanced down for a second before turning his attention back to his hair.

"Are you okay?" he wondered briefly.

Yuzu rolled her eyes, as if to say, 'does it look like I'm okay?'

They stuck to periodic Ferris Wheel rides and getting scammed by carnies the rest of the time there.

**Toshirou and Karin. Karakura Junior High Soccer Field 5:45**

Karin had been so quiet the entire walk there that he wondered if he should bother taking her to Grandma Haru's. They just went to the field near her house which surprisingly wasn't being used by the high school kids that were once known as 'the middle schoolers.'

Karin was in her last year of Junior High before she entered high school, and Toshirou wondered if they'd have time to be friends at all next year. He frowned, an aching brimming up in his chest. Karin kicked a ball around the field and Toshirou watched from the sidelines before deciding he'd had enough anger and would not take no for an answer. He stole the ball easily from her, having had time these past few months to re-train his speed.

"Hey! Give it back!" Karin growled seriously.

"Come and get it," Toshirou beckoned her playfully with a coy, seductive smile pasted on his face. Karin scowled. "So serious…" Toshirou's brow furrowed as he said this, "I'm supposed to be the serious one."

"I don't know when you decided it was okay to talk to me, but I'm still angry so give me my ball back."

"_Your_ ball? I bought this one for you," Toshirou froze in terror when he realized he'd addressed the wrong part of her statement. He quickly made up for it before Karin could say anything about it. "What are you angry for, anyway? I didn't do anything to you."

Toshirou started running down the field to the net which was always her goal. Karin reluctantly ran after him. "You walked away from me when I was trying to talk to you!"

"So?" Toshirou's brow furrowed.

"So, your own hole!" Karin shouted at him as she stole the ball back and went to sit at the stands. Toshirou scowled at the response.

"What the hell does that mean, anyway?" Toshirou called as he jogged up behind her. Karin couldn't help but chuckle, albeit a little bitterly. She didn't answer his question.

"So what if I walked away from you? You walk away from me all the time!" Toshirou accused her.

"Yeah, I do, but I'm just playing around! I always leave after I tell you a joke, or tease you, but you _blatantly_ ignored me and walked away!"

"Oh, _sorry_ I got a little annoyed when you called me a lazy couch-potato! Maybe I'd like some appreciation once in a while when I'm saving your ass!" Toshirou exploded, a little scared inside that he was actually standing up to _Karin_.

To his surprise, Karin was rendered speechless. So he continued.

"Maybe it matters to me that we're not close anymore. Maybe I hate that you don't wait for me at Grandma Haru's anymore, or that we don't play soccer or go on walks together. Maybe I hate that you never have time for me, but you have time for all these other boys you hang out with! Am I so uninteresting that you have to hang out with a bunch of dumb teens just to get away from me?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "You're blowing things way out of proportion. I just don't have that much time anymore. And those 'dumb teens' happen to be my friends, too. You're _not_ uninteresting at all, and besides, I thought you didn't care about who I hang out with, much less caring about me hanging with _boys_."

Toshirou winced. "Yeah, well, I do." He hitched his thumbs in his jean pockets and stared at the ground in silence.

"What's wrong with boys? You're a boy."

"No. I'm a man, and that's what you don't seem to get."

Karin laughed. "So? You still have a little bit of kid in you, I've seen it." When Toshirou didn't respond, she continued. "Tell me what's wrong with boys my age."

Toshirou sighed loudly, twirling and running his hands through his hair, frowning when his one stubborn lock of hair bounced in front of his left eye. "Forget it!"

Karin chuckled. "No way."

He was silent for a moment with his hands in his pockets again before he spoke. "Well, they're…"

And he found that he couldn't speak anymore.

"What?" Karin grinned. "Horny?"

Toshirou stiffened-and not in _that_ way. He sputtered and then sighed loudly, turning around and running his hands through his hair again before putting his hands on his hips.

"_Must_ you use such language?" Toshirou's ears were turning red.

"So, what if they're getting hornier by the day? That doesn't mean I'm going to go out and lose my virginity the first chance I get. And what the hell does it matter to you, anyway?"

"It…" he rubbed his temples and glanced back at her. She was grinning slyly, and they had a sort of understanding in that moment. Karin knew that he was beginning to love her, and she would be supportive whether she loved him back or not.

He scowled slightly at the understanding. "Just…shut up. Let's play soccer."

**Ichigo and Matsumoto. Karakura Slums. Midnight.**

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Ichigo screeched as he nearly suffocated on Matsumoto's breasts. She was tipsy and could not walk at all, thus, he was stuck carrying her to Inoue's house.

"Kidding you?" Matsumoto slurred before trailing off and then abruptly shrieking. "You're so handsome, Ichigo," she giggled in his ear as she rubbed his hair.

A blush was running up to his face from the hotness of her breath. "Knock it off…" he said weakly as he put her down when they arrived. She stumbled in front of him.

"Thank you for…" Matsumoto trailed off there before suddenly laughing a loud, screeching cackle. Suddenly, before Ichigo could react, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid a kiss on Ichigo's nose. When she realized she missed, she leaned lower and kissed his lips gently. Ichigo's eye twitched in surprise.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered. She lingered for a second before belching in his face and boisterously laughing.

"That's disgusting!" Ichigo screamed as he started walking away.

"Aha! 'Scuse me!" she slurred before walking loudly into Orihime's humble abode.

**A/N: Ah, Matsumoto. You're just... you're just amazing. xD Reviews? Cookies might be involved. :]**

**-Amaya**


	23. Whine NemuMayuri

**A/N: I wanted to update 3, guys, but Prompt Z really isn't powerful enough to stand on its own. 0_o I hope you enjoy these two updates, and sorry for the wait! I don't own Bleach.**

**PROMPT W: Whine**

**Romance: NemuxMayuri**

Silence filled the office of Mayuri Kurotsuchi aside from the light rustle of his brush against paper. He sat at his desk miserably doing paperwork when any other day he would have blown it off. He could not count how many times that day he'd signed his signature, mostly because he'd stopped reading all of them and simply signed his name, despite the repercussions of such an action.

This was all because Nemu had promptly asked him to do his paperwork since she'd already sorted them and separated the ones on which his signature was mandatory. The stack was about a foot high. He'd meant to say no, and that he'd do it later, but she said she asked him to do it because the due date was today. All the paperwork had to be done by midnight tonight otherwise damage funds came out of each responsible company's income alone. The 12th company needed all the money they could get, however, since they conducted experiments daily. Thus, he had to finish the paperwork in time so a little of the money came out of taxes and the other companies.

Mayuri sighed as he got through half the stack. He hated thinking about financial troubles.

Meanwhile, Nemu sat across from his desk on a cushion, watching Mayuri do his work and awaiting instructions. Mayuri glanced up at her and looked back down.

"I don't see why you couldn't have just forged my signature, Nemu," he commented sharply. Nemu licked her lips and sighed quietly.

"Please excuse my foolishness, Mayuri-sama. If you'd like, I could-"

"No, it's too late. You couldn't do it anyway," Mayuri frowned.

All was silent for a moment as Mayuri stared her down.

"Would Mayuri-sama like anything to ease his stress?" Nemu nervously wondered.

"If I want something, I'll ask for it!" Mayuri snapped as he slapped another paper unto the finished stack. Nemu dared not whimper her dissatisfaction, but she winced.

"I'm sorry, Mayuri-sama. Please f-"

"Quit being such a _whiner_ Nemu!" Mayuri yelled. "Some people are trying to work!"

Nemu put her head down in shame and bowed so low her nose was touching her knees. Mayuri rolled his eyes slightly and continued working.

Half an hour later, the work was done, and Mayuri leaned back in his chair. Nemu was already delivering the paperwork. The day was still sunny and light bothered him by getting in his eyes through the crack in the doorway. He flinched even more at the light when Nemu opened and closed the door quietly.

"Close the door all the way next time you leave!" Mayuri scolded harshly. "And don't say, 'please forgive me, Mayuri-sama,' because I'm not going to. You're a stupid, uncouth-" he was cut off when his daughter's hands were placed on his shoulders.

"What in the world are you doing?" Mayuri asked angrily, attempting to shrug her hands off.

"I hoped, Mayuri-sama, that you would allow me to ease your troubles with a massage," Nemu pleaded. Mayuri scowled.

"You're so _needy_," he sighed. "Must you whine for everything you want?"

Nemu did not answer, she just started to rub small circles on his neck and shoulders. Mayuri sighed in relaxation.

Due to lack of contact with others, Mayuri was very sensitive when someone touched him, and he could not help the tingling pangs that shot through him.

"Ouch!" Mayuri boomed suddenly.

"Please excuse me, Mayuri-sama!" Nemu requested with a start. Mayuri chuckled a little and she realized he was teasing her cruelly. She frowned, but continued with the massage. Nemu's fingers were extremely hesitant, and it was only when he leaned back into her plentiful bosom that she actually started giving him a relaxing massage. Her fingers were gentle and kind against his muscles despite his treatment toward her, and he silently wondered if he should do paperwork more often.

**A/N: Was that okay? I've been trying to observe this couple more closely as of this last month... but I got into 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and so I stopped. xD  
>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>

**-Amaya**


	24. Xylophone YuzuKarin Humor

**A/N: Just a little bit of sibling humor. :D I hope you enjoy! I don't own Bleach.**

**PROMPT X: Xylophone**

**Humor: Yuzu and Karin**

"Yuzu, will you quit with that abomination!" Karin complained, trying to concentrate on her book report that was due the next day that she hadn't even started.

"Absolutely not. Music is _good_ for you, Karin-chan," Yuzu claimed. "Sometimes, it can even help you concentrate."

Karin's eye twitched a little in annoyance. "Not when the only song the performer knows how to play is 'Row Your Boat.'"

Yuzu pouted. "Aw, Karin, you know you want to try it."

"_No_, I don't," Karin responded irritably. Maybe Toshirou's unfun-ness was rubbing off on her. (NO, unfun-ness is not a word. Don't use it.)

"You do," Yuzu nodded smugly. Her smile lit up her face; there was something she and her sister had in common.

"No. I _don't_," Karin persisted as she craned her neck to take a look at her sister.

"You do," Yuzau repeated, and she giggled a bit before standing. "You're lucky I have to go make dinner," she smiled before walking around the room.

Karin stared at the open space Yuzu had once been in. Her eyes flicked to the xylophone Yuzu had been playing. She briefly wondered what it would be like to play it.

"…_Nah_," she decided. Yuzu wouldn't fool _her _with reverse psychology.

**A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed. This is going to be a little sad. It's only been a short time, but I have readers besides the Death Note readers... that kind of makes me happy. I like you guys, so maybe I'll continue writing for Bleach on THIS account. ...I wonder... do you think you could have an account MOVED to another e-mail?**

**...Nah, probably not. xD Oh, well.  
>-Amaya<br>P.S. The update won't take so long this time. Maybe if you readers allow me three new reviews, then I'll update in like, four days. Sound like a deal?**


	25. Yawn HitsuKarin

**A/N: SURPRISE! :D I did it in THREE days! I don't own Bleach! **

**PROMPT Y: Yawn**

**Romance/Friendship: HitsuKarin**

Karin turned 15 that year and Toshirou hadn't made it. Of course, he almost never made it for the _day _of her birthday, but she thought that maybe, just _maybe_, this year he would. It was a special year for her, and yet he did not make an effort to come and see her.

However, Karin made him make up for it.

The first day he came back in November, she made him take her to the ice cream shop even though it was cold out. He hadn't denied her that-he was content to cool places. After that, they went to play soccer to work off the calories, but it turned out not being worth it since it was too windy and cold.

The next day, she hunted him down at Orihime's house and dragged him from his breakfast for a morning jog. It lasted the entirety of forty minutes and by the end of it, he was sure that a dragon inhabited his stomach; it just wouldn't shut up. Although he felt it was foolish, he couldn't help but blush slightly in embarrassment as Karin looked over at his stomach and giggled a little.

Finally, she took him home and they ate a bowl of cereal- Karin eating another despite her breakfast two hours earlier.

"You just ate not long ago!" Yuzu had warned. "You'd better not keep it up, or you'll get fat."

Karin had promptly started jogging in place, just barely balancing the milk in her bowl. "See? No problem," Karin said with a mouthful of cheerios.

"That's…That's brilliant!" Yuzu beamed, jogging in place next to her older sister. Toshirou had rolled his eyes as he chewed his Raisin Bran Crunch while Karin laughed.

Later that day, she dragged him from Orihime's again after letting him relax for a few hours-Matsumoto and the rest of Toshirou's team went along.

"Karin," Toshirou complained as he was dragged along by his sleeve. "I have to work!"

"You missed my birthday, so you have to make it up."

"That's what this is all about?" Toshirou rolled his eyes, which was one of Karin's habits that had rubbed off on him. "Karin, I can't just _up-and-leave_ whenever the hell I please. I need to ask permission or get sent here for a reason _other_ than you."

"Then why didn't you ask?" she wondered, ignoring the booming laughter of Yumichika and Ikkaku, along with not-so-modest giggles and snorts from Matsumoto, all of which thought the situation was adorable and hilarious. Toshirou was having no such luck with any joy, refraining from telling them to shut their traps.

"I _did_ ask," he claimed, but Karin knew better.

"Liar," she accused, dropping her soccer ball on the ground. They were at the soccer field near Grandma Haru's house.

"Okay… Maybe I didn't. But still, I've been around here so much the past few years that I doubt Yamamoto would have let me come, anyway."

"Well, it would have been worth a shot."

"Actually," Yumichika butted in," I bet he would have just extended the mission."

"You're _not_ helping," Toshirou snapped irritably, stealing Karin's ball and dribbling it around the field.

"You ain't off the hook!" Karin yelled, running after him while the others went to go sit at the stands and watch them play.

"Will I be if I win?" Toshirou wondered. Karin shook her head.

"Well," he dusted off his pants and turned around with a smirk. "I'll win anyway."

Karin scowled at the arrogant decision and tried to steal the ball back, failing miserably.

And Toshirou _did_ end up winning the game. **(THE GAME.)**

Presently, however, Toshirou and Karin rested against the wall below her window sill. Each yawned periodically, it had been a tiring two days, and Toshirou was too tired to go back to Orihime's as of right now.

"I missed you," Karin said suddenly, delirious in her sleep-hazed mind. "I thought you wouldn't come back."

"Why?" Toshirou snorted a little, brow furrowed, although his eyes were closed.

"I don't know, because you never made it to my 15th birthday."

Toshirou exhaled a little in realization. "That's _right_. You're 15 this year." He _had_ actually remembered her 15th birthday at the time, but had shrugged it off and got down to business with his paperwork instead of making an effort to go and see her.

"Yeah, I am," she sighed.

"Sorry about that. Maybe I'll make it next year," he said as though it mended everything.

"Quit giving me hopes if you don't plan to carry them out," Karin snapped tiredly. Toshirou just smiled a little.

"You're just grumpy because you're tired. Better go to sleep," he teased.

She hadn't really heard him past the mighty yawn she was performing. She just heard the 'better go to sleep' part and nodded. She stood up with her wobbly legs and almost instantly dropped and crumbled back down to the cold, carpet-less floor. She looked up at him with barely-open eyes and said, "Carry me."

Toshirou just rolled his eyes and picked her up with her legs on either side of his hips. By the time she hit the pillow, she was already asleep, but she would not let go of his shirt no matter how hard, albeit gently, he pried.

"Karin-chan," he scolded affectionately. "Let go."

But she would not, and for once, he carelessly thought, 'One night won't hurt.'

Karin woke up the next morning to the steady rhythm of Toshirou's breathing.

**A/N: Aw... I'm kind of proud of this one! :3 "Karin-chan," he scolded affectionately. "Let go." was my favorite part. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-Amaya**


	26. Zeal HitsuMomo Family

**A/N: I figured I ought to give Momo her time to shine! :] Enjoy! I don't own Bleach.**

**PROMPT Z: Zeal, Companion to 'Niece'**

**Friendship/Romance: MomoxKira, Momo and Toshirou as friends, and HitsuHina if you squint. I tried to make it sort of HitsuHina, to challenge myself to a pairing I don't much care for.**

There was no other feeling in the world like having her own child in her arms. Momo's hazy mind refused to surrender to sleep as her child was taken and she was cleaned from head to toe just as her baby was only minutes before.

As Momo was lain gently on just-changed sheets, two young men entered the room, one of them just barely a foot taller than her hospital bed. She chuckled a little at the young man's height as he scowled.

The taller of the two walked straight toward her and sat at her bed side, smiling nervously and affectionately. At moment's notice, she did not recognize him, but she smiled back and wiped her teary eyes so that she could see Kira Izuru staring straight at her.

Suddenly, she heard the mighty cries of a baby's lungs which were just as strong as her own, despite them not being as developed. Kira's eyes softened and looked to where the noise was coming from. Her childhood friend looked the same way to see Unohana bringing Momo's child to her.

"The babe is a girl," Unohana informed with a smile, handing the baby to Momo. Momo held her daughter close to her bosom, and Kira leaned low to see her as well.

Both parents just stared for a moment until Momo quietly stated, "Aki."

Kira nodded once. "Aki."

He tickled her chin beneath the blankets, and she began crying at the cool touch. Kira frowned with a worried look in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared when Momo smiled and called, "Toshirou," and the young captain's gaze turned to her.

"Hold her," Momo requested, holding Aki out.

Toshirou walked forward and stared hesitantly at the child for a moment; Not once in his life had he handled a baby, but he wasn't about to deny Momo of her happiness, he never would.

At the hopeful expression on his childhood friend's face, he _knew _he couldn't deny her, actually, and he reached forward, taking the warm bundle into his arms awkwardly, sitting beside Momo when Kira offered him a seat beside her.

As Kira watched Momo smile and adjust Toshirou's arms to the correct position, he wondered if he really was meant to be with Momo in the young captain's place. The perfect picture brought a sad smile to Kira's face; Toshirou looked so happy.

Momo hushed Aki as she whimpered under the scrutiny of Toshirou's intense eyes. Finally, Aki looked up beyond her fatigue and into Toshirou's gaze, and in that moment, they were connected as one soul; two friends.

Aki's eyes drooped with sleep, but at her last moment, she reached idly for Toshirou's pinky which rested on her small, newborn chest. The clinging on his little finger stopped as Aki fell into slumber. Toshirou simply stared at the baby.

"Aki…" he nodded. "That's a fitting name."

**A/N: Holy crap. Did I screw it up? Is it okay? Family moment's fine? LOL Alright guys. That's it. That's the end of "Bleach Alphabet Prompts." Did you like it?**

**-Amaya**


End file.
